Lazy Morning
by porcelain petals
Summary: Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, akan terlihat bahwa warna asli rambut Iwaizumi adalah cokelat yang sangat, sangat tua; bukannya hitam sebagaimana yang kebanyakan orang sangka. —Pagi itu, Oikawa terbangun lebih dulu daripada Iwaizumi. Ia memanfaatkan waktu yang ia miliki untuk mengagumi teman masa kecilnya tersebut. [IwaOi]


**Warning(s): shounen-ai (boy x boy), OOC, typos.**

 **Haikyuu!** ©Furudate Haruichi.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 **Lazy** **Morning**

* * *

Jam weker internal Oikawa Tooru membangunkannya lima belas menit sebelum pukul tujuh pagi.

Cahaya matahari yang menimpa wajahnya dengan lembut melalui sela tirai jendela membuatnya mengerang pelan. Ia berguling ke samping dengan malas, dan menemukan bahwa Iwaizumi masih tenggelam dalam lelapnya.

"Gaya tidur macam apa itu..." gumam Oikawa keheranan. Sejauh yang ia tahu, orang yang menggunakan _futon_ seharusnya tidur di atas _futon_ tersebut. Tetapi nyatanya, seorang Iwaizumi Hajime tertidur pulas dengan kepala sampai perut yang berada di bawah _futon_. Tidakkah dinginnya lantai mengusiknya?

Oikawa melamun sembari memperhatikan teman masa kecilnya tersebut untuk beberapa menit sebelum ia merenggangkan badannya. Ia mendorong dirinya duduk dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna mengusir kantuk. Kemudian, ia turun dari tempat tidur sembari mengambil ponselnya dari meja samping kasur.

"Bahkan ketika tidur, Iwa- _chan_ tetap barbar, ya..." kata Oikawa pada dirinya sendiri, kedua ujung bibirnya berkedut naik. Ada alasan mengapa alih-alih tidur di ranjang Oikawa, Iwaizumi memilih untuk tidur di _futon_ setiap kali ia menginap di rumah teman masa kecilnya itu. Memar di punggung Oikawa yang baru saja sembuh dua minggu yang lalu merupakan salah satu bukti dari jiwa pegulat yang Iwaizumi miliki, bahkan saat terlelap.

Menggunakan ponselnya, ia memotret sosok Iwaizumi yang tidur dengan posisi ajaib itu. Senyuman Oikawa berubah jahil. Ia akan mengirim foto itu kepada Matsukawa dan Hanamaki nanti, sehingga mereka bertiga bisa menertawakan Iwazumi bersama-sama—yah, walaupun ia tidak yakin kalau ia akan bisa lolos dengan utuh dari amarah Iwaizumi setelahnya, sih.

Dasar brutal.

Oikawa meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja lalu duduk dengan kaki terlipat di depan Iwaizumi. Sempat terbesit pemikiran untuk membangunkan Iwaizumi menggunakan sejumlah cara iseng, namun melihat raut wajah Iwaizumi yang damai—sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi menyeramkan bak preman-preman jalanan yang sering ia pakai—tiba-tiba keinginan itu lenyap bagai embun pagi. Malah, ada sensasi hangat yang perlahan mengisi dadanya semakin lama ia memandangi Iwaizumi.

Sepertinya, pemuda di depannya ini berhasil membuatnya lebih lembek, ya?

Dengan lembut, Oikawa mengusap spasi di antara alis Iwaizumi menggunakan ibu jarinya. Absennya kerutan yang biasanya ada di sana membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Oikawa terkekeh pelan. Tangannya bergerak menuju rambut Iwaizumi yang tertimpa _futon_.

Oikawa menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai gelap Iwaizumi dan mengelusnya. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, akan terlihat bahwa warna asli rambut Iwaizumi adalah cokelat yang sangat, sangat gelap; bukannya hitam sebagaimana yang kebanyakan orang sangka. Oikawa teringat saat pertama kali ia menyadari fakta ini; ia dan Iwaizumi tengah berada di bangku sekolah dasar, beristirahat dari latihan voli harian yang mereka lakukan, dan ketika Iwaizumi menawarkan minumannya kepada Oikawa, Oikawa menangkap bagaimana sinar mentari musim panas menerpa rambut Iwaizumi dan memperlihatkan warna rambut Iwaizumi yang sesungguhnya.

"Uwaaah, Iwa- _chan_ , warna rambutmu berubah menjadi cokelat tua!" seru Oikawa saat itu, takjub.

"Sejak dulu, rambutku memang berwarna cokelat tua," jawab Iwaizumi datar.

Di hari itulah, Oikawa menyadari bahwa meskipun ia telah mengenal Iwaizumi Hajime selama bertahun-tahun, masih ada banyak hal baru yang Oikawa dapat pelajari darinya.

Oikawa menarik tangannya kembali, dan untuk sesaat jemarinya sempat menyentuh salah satu alis Iwaizumi. Oikawa mungkin senang meledek alis tebal teman masa kecilnya itu, tapi ia suka bagaimana alis Iwaizumi akan semakin berdekatan dengan satu sama lain tiap kali fokus atau determinasi menghinggapi pemuda yang lebih pendek lima sentimeter darinya itu. Sangat suka, lebih tepatnya, sampai-sampai melihatnya saja akan mengirimkan rasa geli yang aneh ke rongga perut Oikawa.

Perhatian Oikawa berpindah ke kulit Iwaizumi. Kulit Iwaizumi yang bernada lebih gelap dibanding kulit orang Jepang pada umumnya, namun tak pernah gagal mempesona Oikawa—terutama ketika kulit itu dialiri keringat, basah oleh tetesan air sehabis mandi, atau ditimpa oleh cahaya sang rembulan di malam hari.

Ya, Oikawa menyukai kulit Iwaizumi; terutama kulit lengannya.

Ah, lengan Iwaizumi. Bagaimana Oikawa bisa melupakan aset paling mematikan milik laki-laki itu? Lengan Iwaizumi adalah karunia yang luar biasa dan bagian terpenting dari Tim Voli Aoba Johsai. Mereka tak mungkin bisa bertahan tanpa lengan Iwaizumi.

Oikawa tertawa kecil di dalam hatinya. Astaga, itu terdengar _menggelikan_.

Namun, ada kebenaran dari apa yang ia pikirkan tadi. Lengan Iwaizumi cukup berotot—hasil dari berjam-jam latihan demi menyempurnakan _spike_ -nya. Semenjak Iwaizumi melalui pubertas dan lengannya mulai terbentuk, Oikawa menemukan bahwa ia memiliki _sesuatu_ terhadap sepasang lengan itu. Pandangannya akan melekat _sedikit_ terlalu lama ketika Iwaizumi merentangkan tangannya untuk sebuah _spike_. Wajahnya akan memanas saat Iwaizumi menggulung lengan bajunya di latihan tim. Perutnya akan terasa hangat ketika Iwaizumi menegangkan lengannya di pemanasan. Apabila dipaksa, Oikawa mungkin akan mengakui bahwa terkadang ia sengaja menantang Iwaizumi dalam adu panco—walaupun Oikawa tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang dari juara bertahan tersebut—agar bisa melihat otot-otot itu beraksi dari dekat.

Oikawa, secara khusus, _sangat_ _suka_ saat lengan tersebut melingkar di sekitar bahunya atau pinggulnya. Terutama apabila kemudian ia ditarik mendekat kepada pemilik lengan yang bersangkutan.

Di salah satu sudut pikirannya, sebuah suara menghardiknya— _urgh, kau menjijikan._ Suara itu terdengar mirip dengan Iwaizumi.

 _Jahat sekali, Iwa-_ chan _,_ batin Oikawa. Ia menatap salah satu lengan Iwaizumi yang sedang digunakan oleh sang empunya sebagai bantal substitusi dari bantal _futon_ yang terlempar entah kemana. Merasa berani, Oikawa pun mencubit lengan Iwaizumi. Lantaran tak ada reaksi, ia memperkuat cubitannya sampai Iwaizumi mengernyit dalam tidurnya.

Oikawa terkikik dan melepaskan cubitannya. Pagi ini, ia masih menyayangi nyawanya, jadi membangunkan Iwazumi dengan cubitan sedang tidak berada di urutan atas daftar prioritasnya.

Mata cokelat muda Oikawa bergerak dengan sendirinya dan pandangannya mendarat pada mulut Iwaizumi. Bibir pemuda itu terkatup rapat, meskipun bibir bawahnya menganjur sedikit. Darah Oikawa berdesir, dan denyut jantungnya mencepat. Tanpa sadar, ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Iwaizumi masih terlelap, jadi satu kecupan kecil tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa, 'kan...?

Oikawa membungkuk sampai wajahnya berada tepat di atas wajah Iwaizumi. Sekali lagi, Oikawa mengagumi tenangnya raut partner-nya tersebut.

Afeksi pun bermekaran di hati Oikawa, membuatnya menarik napas dengan tajam.

Oikawa mulai meminimalisir jarak yang berada di antara mereka. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat—

Sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, dan Oikawa dihadapkan dengan seorang Iwaizumi Hajime yang telah terbangun.

Ia terlihat terlalu segar untuk seseorang yang baru saja bangun, pikiran Oikawa menambahkan dengan panik.

"Sikat gigimu terlebih dahulu jika kau mau menciumku. Napas pagimu itu _mengerikan_ ," kata Iwaizumi dengan suara yang cukup serak. Oikawa tidak mengerti kenapa ia menemukannya atraktif.

Oikawa menarik kepalanya mundur agar ia bisa berbicara. Semburat merah menyerang wajahnya lantaran ia sudah tertangkap basah. "Sejak kapan kau bangun, Iwa- _chan_?!" serunya. Lalu, "Kau memang kejam, Iwa- _chan_ , bahkan di pagi hari yang indah seperti ini."

Iwaizumi bangkit duduk dan menggaruk perutnya. _Oh,_ pikir Oikawa, _dia memakai kaus biru muda yang sudah tua itu. Dan dia menggulung lengan kausnya._

 _Fokus, Tooru, fokus!_

"Tidak ada pagi yang indah selama wajahmu ada di sana," balas Iwaizumi. "Dan aku sudah bangun sejak kau bermain-main dengan rambutku, _Kusokawa_." Ia menoleh ke arah Oikawa, ekspresi geramnya Oikawa kenal dengan amat baik. "Kau berani juga, mencubitku di saat aku tidur."

Oikawa berusaha menjaga dirinya untuk tetap tenang. "Yah, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak memutuskan untuk menjepit hidungmu agar kau bangun, Iwa- _chan_ —"

Teriakan kesakitan Oikawa Tooru bergema dari kamarnya pagi itu.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:** _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY,**_ **IWAIZUMI HAJIME! Kamu akan selalu menjadi** _ **ace**_ **dari Seijou dan** _ **ace**_ **dari hati Oikawa juga hati Alexa. Maaf jika Alexa hanya dapat memberikan coretLovesick!Toorucoret hadiah sederhana ini di hari ulang tahunmu. :"** _ **You're one of my favorite characters, tbh. Plus, you're basically the perfect man. Sigh.**_

 **Kalau kalian ingin tahu dari mana Alexa mendapat** _ **headcanon**_ **bahwa Hajime tidur seperti pegulat, kalian bisa melihat seijouline yang ada di Tumblr.** _ **The contents are gold**_ **.**

 **Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong... hai? Alexa akhirnya kembali lagi setelah kesibukan sekolah berakhir. :')** _ **It's nice to be back!**_

 **Terakhir, maaf kalau diksi Alexa di fanfiksi ini aneh atau membingungkan. Entah kenapa, setelah UAS, Alexa jadi memiliki kesulitan merangkai kata-kata untuk cerita. Mungkin karena masih terbayang angka-angka di soal hitung-hitungan yang mengerikan itu, ya. *merinding***

 _ **Mind to**_ **RnR?**


End file.
